Przeszkody na torze przeszkód
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 5 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Ja wraz z Lilly zostaliśmy porwani przez pewnego złego gościa, na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Reszta uczestników za wszelką cenę próbowała nas znaleźć, ale ostatecznie to dzięki żonie oprawcy przeżyliśmy. Na ceremonii eliminacji odpadł Stiles, który miał się za wielkiego agenta. Co będzie dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Necker Camp. Chatka, pokój chłopaków Darwin gra na GameBoy'u, a Thomas robi pompki. Gregora aktualnie nie ma. 'Thomas: ' 99... i... 100. Radzę tobie zrobić to samo Darwin odkłada konsolę 'Darwin: ' Skąd wiesz, że wyzwanie będzie siłowe? Może będzie coś umysłowego, ale w tym tobie by nic nie pomogło 'Thomas: ' Jesteś umysłowo chory, jeśli myślisz, że możesz to wygrać 'Darwin: ' Chcesz się założyć? Wyciąga rękę 'Darwin: ' Kto z nas zajdzie dalej. 'Thomas: ' Pff, daj spokój. Znam twoje gierki Darwin 'Darwin: ' Boisz się tchórzu co? 'Thomas: ' Idź lepiej pobiegaj i się zamknij 'Darwin: ' Wiesz, chętnie Darwin poszedł pobiegać Chatka, pokój dziewczyn Lucy układała włosy, Elinor malowała paznokcie, a Tatiana notowała coś w notatniku. 'Elinor: ' Masz naprawdę fajne włosy. Farbujesz je, czy to twój naturalny kolor? 'Lucy: ' Nie, nie farbuję. A ty? 'Elinor: ' Ja również. Kiedyś miałam włosy do ramopm, ale ostatnio zaczęłam zapuszczać 'Lucy: ' Super, świetnie ci w nich. Tatiana, a jak to jest u ciebie? 'Tatiana: ' Co? (zamyśliła się) 'Lucy: ' Czy farbujesz włosy? 'Tatiana: ' Tak 'Elinor: ' W tym gronie jesteś jedyna. 'Tatiana: ' Nie lubię swojego oryginalnego koloru. (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Z natury jestem rudą dziewczyną, ale osobiście źle mi się on kojarzy. Pamiętam, że prowadziłam kiedyś pewną sprawę z pewną sekretarką. Kobieta miała ciężkie życie, oj słabo. Kiedyś została napadnięta i okradziona, a sprawca zwiał. Udało się mnie i mojej ekipie go namierzyć i złapać, gdyż na miejscu zbrodni zostawił swój włos. Tak, był rudy. 'Elinor: ' Hej Tatiana, co tak piszesz w tym notatniku. 'Tatiana: ' Yyy... W pośpiechu schowała notatnik pod łóżko. 'Tatiana: ' Te... no wiesz... śledztwo. (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Tak właściwie, to nie tylko. Wyznaje tam też swoje przeżycia, uczucia. Taki mój pamiętnik. Oj, mam nadzieję, że wszystko z niego nie wyjdzie. Przynajmniej na razie, chce to zachować dla siebie. (PZ 'Elinor: ') Pamiętam jak kiedyś na lekcji matematyki, byłam tylko ja i jedna moja koleżanka. Nauczyciel postanowił nie zrobić lekcji z tego powodu i wywiązała się rozmowa na temat farbowania włosów. Oczywiście ja tylko słuchałam, cóż, nie miałam za dużo w tej sprawie do powiedzenia. Ognisko Gregor i Lilly siedzą przy ognisku. 'Lilly: ' Dziękują ci że po mnie wróciłeś. 'Gregor: ' Nie zostawiłbym cię nigdy. Lilly pocałowała Gregora. 'Lilly: ' Kocham cię Gregor. 'Gregor: ' Ja ciebie też. Gregor odwzajemnił jej pocałunek, ta po chwili, wskazała mu pewne miejsce. 'Lilly: ' Hej patrz, to chyba jakaś szopa Szefa. 'Gregor: ' Co masz na myśli? 'Lilly: ' Po prostu chodź Lilly zaprowadziła Gregora do szopy. Gdy oboje znaleźli się już w środku, obok ogniska przechodziła Tamara. Rozejrzała sie zdezorientowana wokół i zawróciła. Stołówka 'Chris: ' Pora chyba wołać na śniadanie, co? 'Szef: ' Tak. Szef zaczął trąbić 'Chris: ' Stary, skąd wytrzasnąłeś taką zabawkę? 'Szef: ' Dostałem na urodziny. 'Chris: ' Mogę sobie zatrąbić 'Szef: ' Nie Zawodnicy zjawiają się na stołówce, bez Lilly i Gregora. 'Szef: ' Wszyscy? Chris liczy 'Chris: ' 4, 5, 6. Brakuje 2 osób. Lilly i Gregora. 'Szef: ' Po raz ósmy w tym tygodniu spóźniają się na śniadanie. 'Tatiana: ' Ale jesteśmy tu dopiero 4 dni. 'Szef: ' Zamknij się Tamara zrobiła niepewną minę i spuściła głowę 'Tatiana: ' Szefie, przyhamuj lepiej te odzywki. 'Chris: ' Dobra, dobra, starczy. Jedzcie szybko te kanapki. 'Darwin: ' Dzisiaj jestem w 100% formie. Hej, Gwiazdeczki. Nie macie ze mną najmniejszych szans 'Tatiana: ' Zależy w jakiej formie to do mnie mówisz. Elinor i Tatiana przybiły piątkę 'Elinor: ' Dobre. (PZ 'Darwin: ') Muszę jak najszybciej założyć jakiś sojusz inaczej serio mogę wylecieć. 'Chris: ' Za godzinę zacznie się kolejna konkurencja. 'Thomas: ' Pewnie jakaś prościzna 'Tatiana: ' Nie macie szans, wiecie o tym. 'Thomas: ' Co masz na myśli? 'Tatiana: ' Nie oszukujmy się, ale nasza drużyna jest liczebnie mocniejsza 'Thomas: ' Nie ilość, a jakość 'Chris: ' Szefie, poszukaj no tamtej dwójki 'Szef: ' Nie mam czasu. Robie kurna obiad. 'Chris: ' Ok, jak nie zjawią się, to drużyna będzie miała utrudnienie. Szopa Lilly i Gregor siedzą w szopie 'Lilly: ' I jak? 'Gregor: ' Super. Mam nadzieję, że Szef się nie dowie, że my w jego szopie... no wiesz. 'Lilly: ' Cii, spokojnie. Pewnie by się mocno wkurzył. Oboje zaśmiali się 'Gregor: ' Hej, która godzina. 'Lilly: ' Kurczę, 9:45 'Gregor: ' Po śniadanku. 'Lilly: ' Może coś nam jednak zostawili. 'Gregor: ' Może. Chodźmy. Tor preszkód 'Chris: ' Hejka zawodnicy. Ze względu na to, że nie ma Gregora i Lilly, Jasne Gwiazdy dostaną... Gregor i Lilly zjawiają się na miejscu. 'Lilly: ' Już jesteśmy 'Chris: ' Dobrze, gdzie byliście. I Gregor, mam dla ciebie pewną informacje. 'Gregor: ' No wiesz, tu i tam. Co to za informacja. 'Chris: ' To wyzwanie wymaga równych członków w obu drużynach, tak więc od dzisiaj jesteś w drużynie Wiatrów. 'Lilly i Gregor: ' CO? 'Lilly: ' Nie, nie możesz tego zrobić 'Lucy: ' Racja, weź mnie. 'Tatiana: ' Lucy, czemu? 'Chris: ' Sorki, ale to nie odemnie zależy. Decyzja odgórna. Zostałeś wybrany Gregor. 'Gregor: ' Będę tęsknił Lilly 'Thomas: ' Przecież dalej jesteście na jednej wyspie. 'Lilly: ' Fakt, będziemy się spotykać w czasie przerw pomiędzy wyzwaniami. 'Chris: ' Gregor, ustaw się koło swojej nowej drużyny Gregor poszedł do Zimnych Wiatrów 'Chris: ' Słuchajcie mnie. Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to tor przeszkód. Cała drużyna musi go pokonać żeby wygrać. Macie bieg przez płotki, czołganie się pod drutem kolczastym, pływanie z rekinami, w tym o to basenie i na koniec musicie trafić tą o to piłką do kosza. Drużyna, która zrobi to jako pierwsza, wygra immunitet. Gotowi, start! Uczestnicy ruszyli. Na prowadzenie wysunęli się Gregor i Thomas, a tuż za nimi Tamara, Darwin i Tatiana. Najgorzej szło Elinor, która wywróciła się o jeden płotek. 'Elinor: ' Cholera 'Lilly: ' Nic ci nie jest Elinor wstaje. 'Elinor: ' Nie. Thomas i Tatiana jako pierwsi ukonczyli bieg przez płotki i teraz czołgają się pod drutem kolczastym. Tymczasem Gregor utknął między płotkami. 'Tamara: ' Hej, pomóc ci? 'Gregor: ' Jakbyś mogła, chyba trochę utknąłem. Tamara pomogła się Gregorowi wydostać Wszyscy ukonczyli już pierwszą przeszkodę, a Tatiana i Thomas są przy ostatniej 'Thomas: ' Muszę trafić Trafił za pierwszym. Tatiana to samo. Zbliżają się Tamara, Gregor i Lilly 'Lilly: ' Tak, udało się 'Gregor: ' Rzucaj. Tamara spudłowała, ale udało jej się trafić za drugim razem. Gregor trafił za pierwszym Zblizają się Elinor, Lucy i Darwin 'Lucy: ' Patrz na to. Lucy zaczyna kozłować 'Elinor: ' Lucy pośpiewsz się 'Darwin: ' Tylko jeden rzut Darwin spudłował, a Lucy trafiła 'Chris: ' Panie i panowie. Wszystko w rękach Darwina i Elinor. Oboje rzucili w tym samym momencie, ale tylko piłka Darwina trafiła w cel 'Chris: ' Zimne Wiatry wygrywają immunitet. 'Zimne Wiaty: ' TAK, BEZPIECZNI. 'Chris: ' A wy dziewczyny, udacie się dzisiaj na ceremonie. Przed domkiem Lucy, Tatiana i Elinor siedzą na tarasie. 'Elinor: ' Co? Jak głosujemy? 'Tatiana: ' Myślę, że powinniśmy iść głosem serca. 'Lucy: ' Ja zagłosuje na Tatianę 'Tatiana: ' Hę? 'Lucy: ' Żartuję, jeszcze nie wiem na kogo oddam głos. Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Witajcie Gwiazdy na waszej drugiej ceremonii eliminacji. Cóż, tak dobrze wam szło i się zrypało. Ok, pianki dostają. Lucy i Tatiana. Elinor, okazałaś się dzisiaj najsłabsza w wyzwaniu. Lilly, twoja drużyna martwi się, ponieważ masz sojusznika w przeciwnej drużynie. Ostatnia pianka jest dla. . . . . . Lilly 'Lilly: ' Dzięki 'Elinor: ' Czyli, że... 'Chris: ' Tak, port wstydu. Kto będzie następny? I jakie wyzwanie to poprzedzi? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Necker Camp. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp